cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Idris Elba
Idris Elba (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Buffalo Soldiers (2001)'' [Kimborough]: Killed in a chemical/gas explosion during a shoot-out/knife fight. *''American Gangster (2007)'' [Tango]: Shot in the head by Denzel Washington in the street. *''The Reaping (2007)'' [Ben]: Stabbed to death by David Morrissey in a crypt (after first being bludgeoned with a rock); his body is shown afterwards when Hilary Swank discovers him, and his death is shown in a brief flashback. *''The Unborn (2009)'' [Arthur Wyndham]: Bludgeoned to death with an iron bar by Cam Gigandet when the possessed Idris attacks Odette Yustman. *''The Losers'' (2010) [William Roque]: Killed in an explosion (having been blinded in one eye) when Holt McCallany's motorcycle crashes into Idris' plane. (Thanks to Tommy and Arben) *''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2012)'' [Moreau]: Decapitated when he headbutts Johnny Whitworth, after Johnny uses his "Blackout" powers against him. *''Prometheus (2012)'' [Janek]: Killed in an explosion (along with Emun Elliott and Benedict Wong) when they crash their ship into the alien's ship to prevent it from leaving the planet, while accidentally crushing Charlize Theron. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim and Matthew) *''Pacific Rim (2013)'' [Stacker Pentecost]: Killed in an explosion when Elba and Robert Kazinsky sacrifice themselves by setting off a bomb in order to kill the Kaiju monsters. *''No Good Deed'' (2014) [Colin Evans]: Shot multiple times by Taraji P. Henson, causing him to fall out of a window. *''The Jungle Book (2016)'' [Shere Khan]: Providing the voice of the Bengal tiger antagonist, Idris falls off of a dead tree branch into a raging fire after it breaks under his weight, after being tricked into jumping onto it by Neel Sethi. *''Star Trek Beyond'' (2016) [Krall]: Disintegrated/devoured by the Abronath after being ejected out into space from inside Starbase Yorktown. TV Deaths *''The Wire: Middle Ground'' (2004) [Russell 'Stringer' Bell]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Michael Potts and Michael K. Williams. Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' (2011) [Truck]: Killed in a mine cave-in (along with William Fichtner and Timothy Olyphant) when Idris, William, and Timothy stay behind in the mine so Billy Murray, Brian Bloom, and David Anthony Pizzuto can escape. Gallery idriselba.jpg|Idris Elba in American Gangster Colin's death.png|Idris Elba's death in No Good Deed Idris Elba in Star Trek Beyond.jpg|Idris Elba in Star Trek Beyond Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:Black British actors and actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People of Ghanaian descent Category:Actors of Ghanaian descent Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:HBO Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:BBC Stars Category:Actors who died in Russell Crowe Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:People who died in a The Wire series Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Drama Stars